


迷人的反派角色

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

不得不承认，自从上次鬼迷心窍和那两个人来了回3P，自己好像食髓知味了。动辄就想起当时发生的每一个细节——那具白皙柔软的身体，那人被干得哭湿脸颊的模样，还有那个湿软好操的穴，那么淫乱，吃着两根鸡巴还不够，求他们再快一些，求他们把精液全射进去。

小吴总眯了眯眼睛，突然对身下叫不上名字的女人感到厌烦。从女人身体里抽出的东西还沾着黏腻液体，他越看越烦，随便用床单擦干净，起身抓过床头柜放着的钱包捏出一叠纸币扔在对方身上。

“回去。”

“小吴总？”

“滚。”

发火的小吴总比阎罗王还可怕，女人连忙穿好衣服抓起钱就走。

偌大酒店房间重回安静，小吴总披着浴袍坐在床边抽烟。落地窗外是这座城市的江景，江那边的老城区有座老宅子，老宅子里住了那么一个人，那个让他欲罢不能的人。

约莫半个月没见艺兴。舞狮队去比赛了，一千多公里外的城市，离得远不说，连电话都没一通。小吴总憋得一肚子邪火没处撒，找女人也没什么卵用，一个个都不能让他尽兴。邪火撒不出来脸上就冒痘痘，长在下巴颏那儿，早上刮胡子没注意又划破了。着实郁闷。

再憋下去早晚发疯。小吴总不情不愿放下自己那点儿矜持，拨通了那人的电话。

好久，久得他快没耐心要砸手机，电话终于被接起。

“喂……”

懒洋洋的声调，也不知道是没睡醒还是刚和那个叫阿烈的高大青年干完一炮。后一种猜测让小吴总邪火更旺，恨恨摁灭手里夹着的烟，挺不耐烦说：“我，吴世勋。”

“小吴总还记得我呢。”

“……”

这话说得……搞半天故意吊着他是吧？

“怎么不说话了？生气了？气包。”

都能想象来那人一脸无辜的模样，那双下垂眼似乎在嘲笑他陷得太深、太过当真。

小吴总忍着邪火和怒火，没好气地问：“回来没？”

“前天就回来了。”

“回来不知道给我打电话？”

“我回来为什么要给你报备？你为什么不知道给我打电话？嗯？小吴总？”

软绵绵的调情一般的语气唤了他一声“小吴总”，顿觉喉咙干哑，胯下二两肉也有了重抬头的迹象。

小吴总阴森森笑起来，“洗干净等我，”他顿了顿，话筒贴着嘴巴低低说道：“老子现在就去干死你。”

一声轻笑飞进耳朵，电话另一端的人用唱歌似的音调说：“我洗得好干净，从里到外，特别香。”

啪，电话挂了。小吴总当即开车去验证。

按照艺兴给的地址，他七拐八绕总算找到那座老宅，是上世纪初的建筑风格，青砖青瓦白墙，墙根布满湿湿滑滑的青苔。最近雨水旺盛，脚下的青石砖都长了青苔。小吴总小心翼翼绕开湿滑路面，进了小院，左右环视一圈，也不觉得害臊，扯着嗓子喊：艺兴——人呢——洗干净了没啊——

“瞎喊什么！”

二层某扇窗户被推开，艺兴顶着一头乱糟糟的卷毛出现在小吴总视野。

“洗干净了吗？”

“……赶紧上来。”

窗户合上了，小吴总一边脱西装外套一边上了二楼。

正找是哪间房，蓦地，离他最近一扇门打开，一只手伸出来猛地把他拽进去。动作行云流水利落潇洒，从门口到扔去床上一路拽着小吴总，气都不带喘，末了，抱着手臂吊着脸。

“你瞎喊什么？生怕人不知道你小吴总就是个种马？”

他坐起来打量那人。最大号T恤松松垮垮挂在身上，领口也大，胸前春光要露不露，冷白皮晃得人眼睛疼。他抬手一把将人拽过来上下其手，“谁敢有意见？撕烂他嘴。”

脑袋埋进对方怀里，小吴总狠狠嗅了一口气味，好甜，香草蛋糕的甜味。

“什么沐浴露？这么甜……”

热烫呼吸隔着一层布料喷在肚子上，艺兴又天生怕痒，两手撑着小吴总的肩要躲开，奈何圈住腰肢的手臂铁了心不放，他没了脾气，由着这人在他怀里蹭来蹭去。突然，手掌抵住青年的脑门，艺兴凑过去在颈窝那儿闻了闻，“哪个女人的香水？这么香。”

小吴总一哽，面色讪讪。

“大姑娘的穴好操吗？”艺兴问。

……哪壶不开提哪壶。小吴总掐了把艺兴的屁股，恶狠狠说：“要不是你半月不给我打电话我能去找别人？”

“怪我咯？”

“……行行，怪我。”怪我瞎几把矜持。又问：“你那个师弟呢？”

艺兴笑了下，无辜地眨了眨眼，“你找他啊？阿烈回家探亲了，不知道什么时候回来，你回吧，等他回来我打电话告诉你。”

“……”

小吴总气得额角抽抽，咬着后槽牙发狠，“我看你就是欠干。”

懒得再废话一句，他急吼吼脱了衬衫解开皮带，掏出早已硬邦邦的东西当着艺兴的面撸。对面一双下垂眼立时泛起水汽，呼吸都加快几分。他手上使力，按着人肩膀半跪在跟前，又去掐人下巴逼迫嘴张开，扶着鸡巴想塞进去操这张嘴。

艺兴没抗拒，甚至乖乖张开嘴含住龟头，嘬了两三下突然重重咬了一口。

小吴总差点儿阳痿，嘶了一声便打算骂脏话，没曾想艺兴推倒他跨坐在他身上，膝盖往前蹭了几步，赤裸下体正对着他的脸。

“舔。”

向来被人伺候的小吴总什么时候干过伺候人的活，这要换做别人，一早打得妈都不认，可偏偏是艺兴，偏偏是这个他魂牵梦萦的小狐狸精，再大的火也发不出来，别说揍人，他现在只想干死小狐狸精。

没辙，迷人的反派角色，没辙没辙的。

两手掐着挺翘圆润的屁股，小吴总把人拉近几分，伸出舌头由下至上直直舔过粉嫩嫩的阴茎，然后含在嘴里又舔又嘬。艺兴爽得直打哆嗦，胳膊软趴趴撑着床头，眼里水汽泛起一层又一层。

“后面、后面也要舔……”

软绵绵娇滴滴的嗓音发号施令，小吴总听着，骨头都酥了，哪还有不情愿的道理，吐出嘴里的东西把人转了个向，两手掰开屁股，舌头沿着会阴舔上后穴入口。那地方神经密布，又被两个男人操熟了，单是舔一下里面就会淫水泛滥。小穴张开一丝缝，穴里软肉抽搐着往外挤淫水。

虽然没这样伺候过谁，但小狐狸精穴里散发的骚味让吴世勋无师自通，舌头顶开那丝缝钻了进去，绕着穴口舔了一圈，小狐狸精呜咽一声，腰都软了。回头看着吴世勋的眼睛湿漉漉，满含欲望。

“还要进去……里面也要舔……”

吴世勋眯了眯眼睛，一巴掌扇在小狐狸精的屁股上，臀肉颤了几颤，“发什么骚，欠干……”

小狐狸精松开紧咬的下唇，含糊不清说：“勋勋把里面舔湿就能干我了……”

……妈的，太骚了。

两根手指交叠着顶进后穴——还用舔？都他妈湿的流水了。

“舔嘛……”小狐狸精跟他撒娇，“要勋勋舔我……”

吴世勋一阵气血上涌，鸡巴硬得发疼，只想现在就塞进那个穴里疯狂抽插几百下，干得合不拢为止。可小狐狸精冲他发骚发浪，尤其一双下垂眼，明明淫乱至极，眼中神情却好无辜。他被这副模样的艺兴俘获，只得照办。

“等会儿就干死你。”

小狐狸精狡黠地笑起来，低头看自己的下体被青年舔弄，骑在那么帅的一张脸上，那么帅的脸上沾了他的淫水，嘴角鼻尖都是，退一万步讲，哪怕没有唇舌伺候，单是征服的快感都足以让他高潮。

自己就是这样啊，热爱肉体享乐，痴迷于用这具身体俘获想俘获的人。师弟就是他的战利品。那天晚上在浴室里对还是处男的师弟张开双腿，扩张过的后穴开了缝，一张一翕地吐淫水，嘴上也说着让师弟操他的话，还说什么要是师弟不肯自己会很伤心呢，说就说吧，还故意摆出可怜巴巴的表情，师弟当即暗了眼神，像发疯的野兽扑了上去。一切按照计划一步步完成，他一边享受师弟的占有一边开心的笑起来，就差一条摇来摇去的狐狸尾巴。

“想什么呢。”

屁股里的手指突然压在敏感点上重重压了几下，艺兴终于回过神，看见小吴总挺不高兴的脸。

“你管我想什么。”

……来劲是不？

他忘了眼前青年其实特别恶劣，因为不礼貌的走神，恶劣撕破温柔表象吞噬了理智。

吴世勋抱着艺兴翻身压上去，硬邦邦的东西抵着腿根戳了戳，“和我上床还在想别人，真是不礼貌——”

话音没落，鸡巴直直捅进穴眼儿，那么粗那么长的东西一口气贯穿到底，霸道又野蛮地撑开内里软肉，连适应时间都不给，狠命抽插起来。

小狐狸精疼得要哭了，一副梨花带雨的模样在吴世勋身下求饶，被撞得身形不稳，呻吟声断断续续飘去天花板。

“啊啊——别、别那么快——”

现在知道求饶了？早他妈干嘛去了。

吴世勋扯开嘴角笑得邪气，压根不理会小狐狸精的求饶，掐着人一把小细腰一下下往里顶。穴眼儿里湿湿软软的，层层叠叠的嫩肉活过来一般咬住鸡巴，肉道深处还吸着龟头，比口交都爽。小吴总干穴干得上瘾，腹股沟都暴了青筋，配着汗湿的皮肉入了身下小狐狸精的眼，小狐狸精仰起下巴叹息，黏糊糊夸他技术好，又说自己被干得好舒服。

就是这些吗？就没有别的想跟他说吗？

不知足在心里冒了尖，吴世勋把人翻过去后入，掰开屁股一边干穴一边气喘吁吁说：“还有呢？还要说什么？”

小狐狸精不知道他的心思，回头不解地看着他，“说……啊……说什么……”

是啊，说什么？

“叫老公。”

“不叫……”

啪，吴世勋猛地挺腰，胯骨撞在屁股上发出清脆声响，鸡巴直直捅到底，龟头压在敏感点上画着圈碾磨。小狐狸精立刻尖叫出声，后穴夹紧鸡巴痉挛抽搐。吴世勋伸手往前摸，摸到一手的精水——小狐狸精让他操射了。

弯下腰，吴世勋贴着小狐狸精的耳朵低语：“叫老公。”

一边说一边极富技巧性地揉捏对方阴茎，刚射过，那东西敏感的要命，小狐狸精哪里受得了这般折磨，眼睛眨巴几下就哭出来。

“别摸了……难受……”

“叫声老公我就不摸了……”

小狐狸精回过头，一双下垂眼哭得红通通，眼帘翕动，眼底飘出万种风情，看得吴世勋胯下那东西又胀大一圈。

“你乖，叫声老公哄哄我。”

小狐狸精垂了眼帘，“不行……阿烈会生气的……”

……操，又是阿烈。

他被妒火烧毁所有理智，直起腰，抽出半截鸡巴再狠狠捅进去，屁股都让他撞红了，吃着鸡巴的穴眼儿也被他干得红肿外翻，穴里淫水捣成白沫被带出来挂在穴口。

“叫不叫？”吴世勋红着眼睛发狠，“不叫就操得你射尿。”

小狐狸精慌了，手脚比用要从他身下爬走，他掐着那把小细腰将人拖回来钉在身下，任由小狐狸精如何恳求都不愿松手，一味在小狐狸精身上发泄兽欲。

“呜……啊……别进去了……求你了……”

软趴趴的求饶声根本哄不好正在气头上的小吴总，他想，我日思夜想的都是你，你却连这种要求都不肯满足我一下，还求饶？妈的，老子今天干不死你。

他越想越生气，把艺兴翻来覆去操干，丝毫没有怜悯之心，门齿搭着犬齿在这具白皙身体上留下青青紫紫的痕迹，从脖子到胸口，甚至连乳尖上都是牙印。

小狐狸精让他折磨得快昏过去，两眼视角，没骨头似的靠在他怀里，双腿大大敞着，摆出小孩子把尿的姿势。

“艺兴……兴儿……叫老公……”

“唔……不、不行……”

都这样了还在拒绝。吴世勋生生气笑了，低头看向小狐狸精腿间，射过软下去的阴茎又勃起了，跟随操干节奏胡乱晃着，铃口溢出的腺液一滴滴往下掉，连成透明淫乱的细丝。他摸上去，手指来回揉捻铃口，小狐狸精爽得直打哆嗦，穴眼儿夹紧鸡巴抽搐。

腰眼一阵发麻，吴世勋知道自己也快射了，可是小狐狸精还没叫他一声老公，又如何能满足。抬手覆上小狐狸精的乳尖，手掌贴着那儿重重揉搓，才几下，乳尖就被揉得肿胀，而小狐狸精本来就是个被操熟的小狐狸精，乳尖是诱人的樱花粉，乳晕也比正常男性大了一圈，乳肉微微隆起，看上去像是刚发育的少女胸脯。

这是被揉了几百次、被中出几百次才能长成这样？一想到在自己之前这具身体这个淫乱小穴已经被那个叫阿烈的青年玩儿过几百回，吴世勋就嫉妒得发疯。他抬起小狐狸精的屁股再重重放下，而后掐住胯骨画圈操干。鸡巴就在湿软小穴里来回搅弄，穴肉被撑开，穴眼儿被干得松垮，小狐狸精哭得满脸是泪，艰难地回过头冲他露出可怜表情。

“勋勋……”小狐狸精说着凑上来要和他接吻，“别弄了……好难受呢……”

吴世勋怔愣住，心底倏然化作一滩春水。唉，罢了罢了，不叫就不叫吧。抱着人狠狠顶了十几下，鼠蹊一松，龟头押着敏感点喷出精液，白汁全部射了进去，悉数浇灌这只骚透却也极会戳他软肋的小狐狸精。

咚一声巨响冷不防打断欢好。两人同时看向门口，突然出现的高大青年阴鸷地瞪着他们，周身散发要撕碎人的气息。

“偷情开心吗？师哥。”

艺兴睁圆眼睛打了个哆嗦，淡黄色液体毫无预警从铃口流出来，滴滴答答，床单都被他尿湿。

被小吴总中出的同时在师弟面前失禁了。怀着这个念头，穴眼儿剧烈抽搐几下，大股淫水从深处喷出，和他射出来的尿一样洒在床单上，屋里顿时弥漫起淫乱味道。

阿烈冷笑一声，走过来捏住师哥的下巴，看了眼小吴总，再看一眼师哥又是失禁又是喷水的下体，蹦出两个字：“骚货。”

欠干的骚货，趁他回家探亲背着他偷吃。

高大青年一瞬不瞬望着师哥惊恐万分的眼睛，手上动作也好温柔，温柔拂开汗湿的额发，“师哥这么骚，那我就来满足师哥，射大师哥的肚子，让师哥怀上我的种。”


	2. Chapter 2

阿烈在床上翻来覆去，怎都睡不着。

比赛结束之后，师父给舞狮队放了一周长假，也正好有阵子没回老家了，于是阿烈买了转天清早的高铁票回去。

走之前，他缠着师哥几乎做了半晚上，师哥被他折腾的什么都射不出来，末了，直接被他操尿了。就因为这，师哥小小闹了通脾气，任凭阿烈磨破嘴皮子说尽好话就是不理。阿烈上半身靠着床头，抱小孩子似的把师哥抱在怀里哄。

“别生气了，我真错了。”

“……”

“这不是有一周见不到你吗，所以我就——”

“就可以胡来？”怀里人瞪了眼阿烈，转而扭开脸嘟哝，“又不是再也见不到了，怎么能这样啊……”

虽然还说着抱怨的话，但阿烈明白，师哥这会儿应该是气消了。他悄悄松了口气，吧唧，亲了亲师哥的脸，手上也讨好的替师哥按摩酸痛后腰。

两人都是在四五岁的年龄开始学舞狮，十几二十年了，什么样的跌打损伤没经历过，久病成医，自学成才，熟练掌握一套中医按摩手法。何况阿烈本身就手劲大，这么按了一会儿，师哥被他按得舒服的直哼唧。

软趴趴的哼唧声快勾走阿烈的魂儿，他心猿意马，手上动作自然慢下来。艺兴察觉到，回头看了阿烈一眼，一看这小子眼神都变了，下意识就往旁边躲。

“你没完了？”

阿烈讪讪一笑，“谁让你哼唧呢……”

“怪我？！”

“好好好，我错我错。”

阿烈一边说一边伸手去捞艺兴打算继续按，没曾想师哥直接抱着枕头往门口走。他连忙下床追上师哥，握住师哥细瘦的腕骨不肯撒手，“你干嘛去！”

“我找白白给我按。”

“不行！你想都别想！”

阿烈急眼了，说话语气态度都不好。

白白全名边白白，从小就跟他老爸在舞狮队待着，后来继承他老爸的衣钵成了舞狮队的队医。人到底是专业的，对付跌打损伤这一块又有经验又会治，队里人受伤了——只要不是粉碎性骨折之类的大问题——几乎都去找边白白。那家伙性格又好，和队里人处得比亲兄弟还亲。

唯独阿烈看他不顺眼。还能为什么啊，还不是因为那家伙笑起来一脸人畜无害，并且，划重点，并且有事没事就找师哥玩儿，师哥也喜欢跟边白白待在一起。阿烈嫉妒的要命，回回提起边白白不是翻白眼就是恨得牙痒痒。

可想而知，师哥在这个档口去找边白白有多刺激阿烈。

“你不能去！”

啪，阿烈一把推上门。

“你又发什么脾气！”艺兴也急眼了，跟阿烈拉扯着要人松开门把手。

奈何力气上输了整整一大截，拉扯半天，自己累出一身汗，这小子却纹丝不动。艺兴被气得肝儿疼，回身去床边坐着，没好气喊：“你干嘛啊你！我就是去找白白按腰！一天到晚除了吃醋你还能干点儿什么！”

阿烈不吭气了，梗着脖子不看师哥，好半晌才开口：“你爱说什么说什么，反正不能去，不能再有第二个小吴总！”

“……这跟小吴总又有什么关系啊！”

“你说有什么关系？我一个没看好你就和他做了，你说有没有关系！”

艺兴生生气笑了，抬了抬眉梢，说：“怪了，上次你和他一起干我不是挺开心吗？”

阿烈一愣，随即气得冒火，“我开心？你哪只眼睛看见我开心了？！”

“两只都看见了。”

“……”

看着师哥一脸事不关己，阿烈那股子怒火成了委屈，接下来的话连脑子都没过就冲师哥喊出来：

“开心的人明明是你吧！用你骚透的穴勾引男人很有成就感吧？看他们一个个为你争风吃醋打得头破血流你就高兴的不得了，我还不了解你了？我二十岁那年勾引我就是为了给你的集邮册上增加光荣的一笔！什么喜欢我，扯淡！全他妈——”

啪一声脆响打断阿烈不过脑的指责。

师哥打他了，扇了他巴掌，他们在一起这么多年头一遭。

阿烈都傻眼了，耳朵边嗡嗡直响，愣愣看着艺兴气得发白的脸。

“滚。”

他被艺兴连推带搡赶出房间，连解释的机会都不留，房间门一把被摔上，差点儿撞倒阿烈的鼻子尖。

吧嗒，他合上嘴，下意识就要敲门，可是门后的师哥似乎早就料到他要做什么，隔着一扇门冷冰冰发狠。

“你敢敲一下门我这辈子都不再跟你说话。”

别看艺兴这人平时脾气好总是大大咧咧，但真生起气来就是有十个师父都拦不住，何况阿烈自知理亏，自知方才那番话却是离谱到过分。

他抿了抿嘴，揉着被扇疼的脸不情不愿回了自己房间。

第二天早上坐车去高铁站前，师哥还把自己关在房间里不肯见阿烈。阿烈委屈死了。他们从小到大也没少发生过争执，可师哥从来不会生这么久的气，往往是转天就原谅他了。

自己这次真的很过分吧……

这样想着，阿烈在家里怎都坐不住，翻来覆去想了好久，还是决定提前返回舞狮队跟师哥道歉。

那句话怎么说来着？万万没想到。

准备好的一肚子措辞在看见艺兴骑在那个小吴总身上淫乱的射精后，消失的无影无踪。阿烈听见脑袋里有什么东西啪嚓一声碎了，他虚着眼睛，手指轻佻地划过艺兴的下巴。

“骚货。”

师哥也白了脸色，瞪圆眼睛想说些什么，可他整个人被小吴总圈在怀里，动弹不得。

阿烈便又看向小吴总，对方冲他笑得挺嚣张，他恨得牙痒。

“干嘛那么看我，”小吴总轻飘飘说，手上不忘揉捏艺兴的乳尖，“艺兴一个人无聊，我来陪他。”

滚你妈的蛋。阿烈在心里恨恨骂道。但他把情绪藏得很好，甚至眯着眼睛笑起来。一双桃花眼看着师哥，嘴巴却对着小吴总说话。

“那白白呢？师哥不去找白白吗？”

“阿烈——”

“小吴总不知道？”阿烈打断艺兴的话，“白白是我们家队医，师哥可喜欢他了，对吧，师哥？无聊为什么不去找白白？他那么会讨你欢心，说不定……说不定还会操得你啊啊乱叫呢……我见过边白白那根东西，特别大，我想……师哥肯定特别喜欢。”

一番话下来，艺兴脸都白了，气得，小吴总更是连番变了好几次脸色，末了停在恼火上面。他掰过艺兴下巴逼人看向自己，另一只手攥紧艺兴试图推开他的双手，咬着后槽牙说：“两个人还不够你爽吗？嗯？”

“你……你撒手！”

“是不是非得把你上下三个洞塞满你才高兴？”小吴总被嫉妒冲昏头，“是不是离了男人的精液就活不了？”

阿烈站在一旁笑得阴森森。

嘁，白痴，这么容易就上钩。

而后换上无辜表情，说：“师哥不听话，有我们两个还不够，要好好教训一顿才行。”他一边说着，一边把艺兴从小吴总怀里接过来，抱着坐去沙发上，抽了皮带三两下将艺兴的右手腕和右脚腕死死困在一起。

“阿烈你发什么疯！”

艺兴又惊又怕，空出的左手试图解开皮带，却被阿烈反握住引去下体。

“嘘——”指尖摩挲着刚被操过一次的后穴，艺兴软了身子，呜咽一声，眼神都快散了。

阿烈头也不回地说：“小吴总，借你皮带用用。”

小吴总巴不得，巴不得好好教训这个不知足的小骚货，于是捡起地上的皮带递给阿烈。

就这样将艺兴的左手腕和左脚腕也绑在一起，下体被迫呈M字形大大敞开，完全是羞耻至极的姿势。

阿烈站起身，满意地咂了咂嘴，接着从床头柜的抽屉最底层翻出一根粗大过头的按摩棒。会转的那种。

小吴总挑了挑眉，心说这两人平时玩得够疯的，那东西看上去比手腕还粗。然而当他看见阿烈拿出另一样东西时，他惊得下巴快掉下来。

尿道栓，末端坠者独角兽和铃铛的定制情趣用品。

“你们……”小吴总缩了缩眼角，“你们平时就这么玩儿？”

阿烈无辜地耸肩膀，“也没，师哥今天不听话，是教育师哥的。”倏地，他换了表情冷冰冰瞟了眼小吴总，“害怕就走。”

……你妈的。

“废什么话！”小吴总烦躁地捋了把额发，“磨磨唧唧烦不烦。”

阿烈垂着眼帘笑了笑，突然把尿道栓往小吴总面前递，“你来。”

“我？”

“那算了。”

“……拿来！”

小吴总没好气地抽走阿烈手里的情趣玩意儿，左右看看，不确定这东西要怎么放才不会伤害艺兴——是，他还是狠不下心折腾人，不听话就用鸡巴教育一顿就好了，没必要把人弄伤。没想到犹豫在阿烈眼里成了怯懦。高大的青年哂笑一声，“不会啊你？”

“闭嘴。”

小吴总上前一步半蹲在艺兴面前，又反手跟阿烈要来那根粗大的按摩棒。

“想什么呢，两个还都想要。”

阿烈讽刺了一句，而后也蹲下来再按下按摩棒的开关，那东西立刻嗡嗡作响，逼真极的龟头缓慢地转了一圈又一圈。

艺兴彻底慌了，语无伦次向阿烈和小吴总求饶，但两个被嫉妒蒙住眼睛的男人哪里能理会这些，阿烈更是烦躁，直接抓起师哥的内裤塞进师哥嘴里。

白白软软又好操的师哥成了案板上的鱼肉，任由两个男人玩弄。

刚被内射过一次的后穴仍然松软潮湿，手腕粗的仿真阳具轻易就顶了进去。但那东西实在太粗，只能进去龟头部位。师哥睁圆眼睛向后缩，后穴也夹得好紧，穴肉极力阻挡仿真阳具再往里挺。

阿烈发出一个烦躁的气音，冲小吴总使了个眼色。后者心领神会，抽出艺兴嘴里的内裤，再站起身揪住艺兴的头发把人往自己胯下按。才射过的肉棒在嘴里慢慢勃起，尿道里残留的精液也被艺兴不由自主吸出来。小吴总爽得发出闷哼，腹股沟都暴起青筋。

注意力被嘴里的鸡巴勾引走，后穴自然渐渐放松下来。阿烈来回转着那根假鸡巴，一点一点彻底塞了进去。

那么粗的玩意儿撑开了内里软肉，小穴变成不合适的肉套子，紧紧咬着假鸡巴。

阿烈把转动速度开到最大，凑过去舔了口师哥已经勃起的阴茎，然后仰起脸冲师哥笑了笑，“兴儿的穴好厉害，这么粗的东西都吃进去了。”

艺兴嘴里也被塞得满满的，龟头甚至挤开紧窄咽喉浅浅操干那处。他没办法回答阿烈，痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，劝自己放松下来，千万别被这两人折腾得受伤。生理性反胃一阵阵上涌，呼吸也不再顺畅了，一双下垂眼被逼得又湿又红，茫然无措望着小吴总。

到底不是阿烈——并未见过太多次艺兴欠操诱人的模样，也并未太多次中了这样的圈套——小吴总怜香惜玉心下不忍，抽出肉棒解了禁锢。

终于可以顺畅呼吸了，艺兴靠着沙发背大口喘着，单薄胸口一起一伏，挺立的艳红色乳尖就在两个男人视野里晃来晃去，无意中激发他们的性欲。

阿烈的眼神都暗了，手掌抵着假阳具的底部，好让这东西老老实实待在淫乱的小穴里。高速转着的头部压在敏感点上，那处软肉被来回揉捻，淫水都渗出来，流在屁股上和沙发上。

剧烈的快感害艺兴将将崩溃，大腿根都在剧烈抽搐，口水顺着他的嘴角滑到颈侧，一双眼睛也早失了焦距，看上去就是一个被玩儿坏的性爱娃娃。

还从未见过这副模样的艺兴，小吴总怔愣住，一时忘了自己的“任务”。可阿烈见过啊，见过就上瘾了，特别喜欢被玩儿得失去神智的师哥。余光瞟见旁边还在发愣的小吴总，他站起来踹了脚人小腿，“愣着干嘛。”

小吴总回过神，看了看手里的尿道栓，再看看哭得可怜巴巴的艺兴，迟疑了。

“一定要这样？”

阿烈抬了抬眉梢，“不忍心可以走，我一个人好好满足师哥淫乱的穴。”

“……”

还是输给了嫉妒心理，小吴总挤开阿烈，先吻了吻艺兴的嘴唇，安慰道：“就一会儿，是让你以后乖乖听话……”说罢，便蹲下来扶着艺兴即将高潮的阴茎舔了几下，舌尖故意戳弄铃口，舔得艺兴腰都软了。

“别……”

“师哥还有心思拒绝？”

阿烈虚着眼睛质问，他这副阴鸷模样害师哥吓得打了个抖，他却满意的要命，扯开内裤握着早就勃起的肉棒塞进师哥嘴里。

一想到这张嘴刚伺候过另一个男人的鸡巴，阿烈的施虐欲就冒了尖，他舔了舔嘴角，掐着师哥的下巴逼人把整根肉棒都吃进去。

阿烈最喜欢师哥给他口交，师哥天生嘴唇饱满，稍微蹭几下就会红通通的，比草莓都惹人心疼。而自己那根东西会撑得师哥嘴角发酸，口水咽不下去全都流出来，滴滴答答，耻毛都湿成一缕一缕。

“好吃吗？师哥？”

阿烈故意这么问，就为了欣赏师哥窘迫至极的表情。师哥闭了闭眼，小扇子一般的睫毛扑闪两下，沾着生理性泪水，任谁看了都会性欲勃发。

阿烈痴迷地望着师哥的脸，仰起下巴发出舒爽闷哼，下体巧妙地换了个角度顶进师哥的喉咙。

“唔！”

他那根东西不比小吴总的短，甚至粗了一小圈，撑得艺兴一口气差点儿没上来。

见状，小吴总恨恨踢了脚阿烈，骂道：“你他妈悠着点儿！”

“……多管闲事，”阿烈翻了个白眼，一边操着师哥的嘴，一边不忘揶揄小吴总，“忙你自己的去。”

……个小王八蛋。

“不会就我来。”阿烈继续火上浇油。  
小吴总正要习惯性发火，突然又冷静下来，抿着嘴角笑了笑，而后握住假阳具的根部慢慢转了半圈。

这真的要逼疯艺兴了。下面的嘴猛地收紧，上面的嘴也失去控制能力，下意识咬了口肉棒。

阿烈吃痛，倒抽了口冷气，差点儿就阳痿，可他舍不得冲师哥发脾气，转头恶狠狠瞪视小吴总，“你他妈故意？”

小吴总冷笑，“不服打一架？”

……你妈的。阿烈恨恨，要不是这会儿办着更重要的事，恐怕真就跟这家伙打起来。

小吴总丝毫不搭理阿烈的咬牙切齿，低头亲了口艺兴下面渐渐张开的铃口，柔柔说道：“你忍忍，一会儿就好。”接着冲阿烈使了个颜色，示意对方转移艺兴的注意力。

阿烈到底心疼师哥，再气也不会真的拿师哥身子开玩笑，他抽出肉棒低头吻住师哥，几乎用尽所有温柔去安慰，吻得师哥哼哼唧唧，一双手也在师哥胸前逡巡，手指捏着乳尖揉捻按压。

小吴总舔了舔唇角，屏着呼吸慢慢把尿道栓塞进铃口。

即便两个人小心到不能再小心，艺兴还是痛得要命，身体细细抖着，眼泪都被逼出来。

“别……很疼……”

“嘘……很快就好……”

“不疼的，兴儿……”

两个男人异口同声安慰他们漂亮的性爱娃娃，甚至要一起去吻艺兴，当他们发现彼此的意图，又像情敌那样恨恨剜了眼对方。

师哥的嘴该我亲。阿烈瞪着桃花眼。

你他妈刚才都亲了多久。小吴总也瞪回去。

操……

妈的……

两个男人只顾着争风吃醋，忘了被他们折磨到直冒汗的性爱娃娃。

“你们……要做就赶紧……”艺兴艰难地转了转血液不通的双腕，“要么就都给我滚……”

一句话让两个男人同时心里发虚。阿烈更是心虚——要不是他被嫉妒冲昏脑袋，师哥哪里会受这样的折磨。小吴总却趁机去亲艺兴，舌头勾住艺兴的舌头，搅得口水又流出来。阿烈只得退而求其次，咬住师哥的乳尖又嘬又舔的。

快感再次涌上来，渐渐赶跑下体的痛感。尿道栓终于被全部塞进去，就剩独角兽和铃铛坠在外面，也不知道是谁的手指拨了拨，铃铛发出清脆响动。

“唔……”艺兴闭上眼睛，整个人像从水里捞出来，汗沿着下巴尖往下掉。

阿烈舔干净师哥脸上的汗，把人抱进怀里，像给小孩子把尿似的，师哥被蹂躏过度的下体冲另一个男人敞开。

小吴总顺势抽走穴里的假阳具，顶部离开小穴时“啵”的响了下，艺兴当即红透两颊——虽然他全身已经红得不像话——现在更是比汁水丰富的草莓还诱人。

两个男人同时暗了眼神。阿烈直直舔过师哥的颈侧，肉棒在师哥臀缝蹭了蹭就挤进松松敞开的穴眼儿。

到底是又热又硬的活物，不知道比假阳具好了多少倍。艺兴爽得忘了还被尿道栓堵住的阴茎，小幅度撅起屁股由着阿烈肆意操弄。

尿道栓坠着的铃铛因为操干动作不断发出脆响，伴着艺兴哼哼唧唧的呻吟声，好听的跟什么似的。

小吴总觉得自己下面那根东西硬得要爆炸，可是那个让他迷恋的穴眼儿正被另一个男人占据，哪怕才尝过一次，他还是嫉妒到发疯。

阿烈趁机冲小吴总挑衅，眼睛看着人小吴总，嘴巴却贴着师哥的耳朵低语：“师哥最喜欢吃我的鸡巴，是吧？”

艺兴已经爽得忘了北，只会半合着眼淫叫，阿烈说什么也不知道，就那么傻乎乎的点了点头，断断续续说喜欢说好吃。

小吴总额角青筋啪啪直跳，手掌推起艺兴的腿根，吃着粗大性器官的穴眼儿就在他眼前，那地方被操得又红又肿，还湿得不像话，淫水都顺着屁股流在沙发上。

骚货。

小吴总捋了把垂下来的额发，指甲刮了刮被迫撑得平展的后穴口，然后把指尖也塞了进去。

艺兴立刻睁圆眼睛，“不行……别……会坏的……”

“怎么可能？”小吴总笑得人畜无害，“上次不就一起吃了？”

对，上次他玩疯了，掰着穴眼儿求两个男人一起操进来，又骚又淫乱。

被无情戳破，艺兴偏开头不敢多看小吴总一眼。阿烈便顺势抬起师哥的下巴，一边舔舐饱满双唇，一边操着他那口低音炮诱惑师哥，“不会坏的，师哥的穴那么骚，能吃下两根鸡巴……”

艺兴的脸更红了，低着头谁都不敢看。

小吴总笑了笑，冲阿烈比了个手势，后者会意，把肉棒抽出来只剩龟头卡在穴里。骚透的穴没了止痒的东西，艺兴心里顿时空落落，穴里更是痒得要命，他扭着屁股求阿烈重新塞进去，可是师弟根本不理他，一双手将他的穴掰开到极致，而后冲小吴总扬了扬下巴。

“那……我们就不客气了……”

说罢，小吴总扶着硬邦邦的器官抵在后穴入口，一边弯腰舔弄艺兴肿胀的乳尖。这方面他最会伺候人，吸得艺兴身子彻底软了，像滩烂泥似的瘫在阿烈怀里。

就这样，另一个男人的肉棒也慢慢挤进后穴，这个又湿又软的地方被撑得大大的，艰难地吃下两根粗大器官。

大概是因为有了上次配合，两个男人这次更加得心应手，一根出来另一根就进去，来回变着花样操松了这个淫乱小穴。

艺兴让他们折磨得又痛又爽，前面被堵住没办法痛快射精，后面也被塞得满满的，几乎生出肚子都要撑破的错觉。

“啊……唔……太、太快了……”

白白软软的性爱娃娃被夹在两个男人中间，穴眼儿让他们操得松松垮垮，淫水被碾成白沫挂在穴口，抽插间，穴里的水发出咕啾咕啾响动，和他的淫叫一样好听。

阿烈听着，心里的嫉妒也渐渐没了，他推着师哥让人跨坐在小吴总身上，自己从后面操进师哥的穴，一双宽厚手掌把师哥的屁股当面团揉来揉去，白软臀肉上尽是他的手印。

小吴总半躺在床上，一双手扶着艺兴的肋骨处，下体配合阿烈进出抽插的节奏剧烈干着湿软小穴。困住手腕的两条皮带早被解开了，艺兴半趴在他身上，因为阿烈的操干身体一耸一耸的，小吴总搂着他的后腰，贴着他的耳朵说着不堪入耳的荤话。

“爽吗？兴儿？”

艺兴抬起湿漉漉的下垂眼，咬着下唇轻轻点头。

“叫声老公听听。”

艺兴回头看了眼师弟，师弟却在瞪小吴总。

“少得寸进尺。”

小吴总不甘示弱，也不理会阿烈的威胁，继续哄艺兴叫他老公。

倏地，阿烈扯起师哥的手臂，掐着师哥的下巴发狠，“你敢叫一声试试……”

他哪里敢啊……一个两个都恨不得吃了他一样……

可小狐狸精到底修炼多年，转了转湿漉漉的眼珠子，软趴趴撒起娇，“那你把这东西拿走我就不叫……”他挺了挺下体，甚至用眼神勾引阿烈拿走尿道栓。

这他妈谁能受得了。阿烈被蛊惑，伸手就要抽开那玩意儿，却被小吴总一把按住。

“你敢拿试试？”说着，猛地耸动下体顶进穴眼儿深处，压在敏感点上小幅度戳弄。

艺兴倒抽口冷气，眼睛都睁得好圆，“拿走啊……求你们了……”

他细微的表情变化被阿烈察觉到，朝师哥下体瞄了一眼，阴茎因为不能痛快射精而憋得发紫，小吴总也发现了，顿时有些心虚。

“兴儿，叫声老公我就拿走。”

“师哥你敢叫一个试试？”

……这俩小王八蛋，都什么时候了还在争风吃醋。艺兴又气又恨，奈何被两个男人死死禁锢不能抽身。他闭了闭眼，勉强撑起酸软的身体，哆嗦着举起一只手做发誓状。

“我发誓，我除了你们谁也不再找了，行了吧？唔……求你们了……”

他那双下垂眼被眼泪泡得通红，配着软趴趴娇嗲嗲的神情，任谁看了都会被引诱。阿烈和小吴总更是把持不住，脑子不愿意就此罢休，手上却应了艺兴的愿。

生怕伤了师哥，阿烈小心翼翼抽出尿道栓，小吴总也停下来不敢多动一下。当那玩意儿终于被拿走，胀得发紫的阴茎小幅度跳了跳，水一样的白汁一股一股从铃口涌出来。

艺兴闷哼一声，一头栽进小吴总怀里，双眼半阖，一副彻底失了神智的模样。

谁能想到这副样子刺激了两个男人的性欲，一个暗了眼神，一个红了眼睛，都疯了似的操干起松垮到不能再松的后穴。

本应是高潮后的不应期，却被两个混蛋按着连番抽插了好一阵，蓦地，艺兴掐紧小吴总的手臂，穴眼儿缩了缩，一句求饶都还来不及说出口就尿了。

阿烈和小吴总一愣，随即同时捏着艺兴软下去的东西甩了甩，存在尿道里没尿干净的那点儿东西也被甩出来，几滴溅在艺兴唇上，他下意识舔了一口。红红的小巧的舌尖就当着两个男人的面舔自己尿出来的东西。

简直……简直要疯了……

几乎是同时松了鼠蹊，又同时挺腰深深埋进后穴，师弟的精液，小吴总的精液，全射进了艺兴的屁股里。多到堵不住，肉棒抽出来后淌水似的往外流。

后来，艺兴连去浴室清理的精力都拿不出来，缩在床上昏昏沉沉睡过去。

爽过了，愧疚便涌上来。阿烈和小吴总对视一眼，心知肚明这次真的有点儿过分，但他们谁都没有拉下脸说句软话，反而问，他刚在发誓是真的吗？

这要让艺兴听见非剁了他们的屌不可，好在人睡着了，什么都没听见。

这俩小王八蛋也后知后觉不该在这种时候问这种话，一个抱着艺兴去浴室清理，一个跟在后面也挤进狭窄浴室。

我说你能不能消停会儿。

我怎么了我，帮兴儿清理有错吗？

滚滚滚，用不着。

你滚，刚才还没占够便宜？

……烦死。

哎，边白白到底谁啊？

谁？

阿烈冲不远处的某个人扬了扬下巴，示意小吴总看过去。

“那个长下垂眼的男的还是那个长猫眼睛的女的？”

“……男的！下垂眼那个！”

小吴总抓了抓脸，还有点儿不明白，便问道：“那两个人都快亲上了，难道不是谈恋爱？啊！边白白出轨！”

……出你奶奶个腿的轨，那家伙敢出轨师哥早替妹妹削他。但阿烈没吭气，故意跟小吴总使坏，他翻了个白眼，一边朝师哥走去一边头也不回地说：“我又没说过边白白没有对象——师哥，要开始练习了——边白白你走远点儿谈恋爱！”

小吴总这才反应过来：……你妈的，被这人耍了！

“朴烈你滚回来——艺兴！离这小王八蛋远点儿！”

艺兴：对不起，我想离你们俩都远点再远点。

迷人的反派角色？不存在的——不，这两个男人才是迷人的反派角色。

对艺兴来说，迷人又可爱又欲罢不能的反派角色。


End file.
